


Love Bug

by CiaraFox



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: (and completely ignoring how male anatomy works), A Blue Balls Situation of Epic Proportions, Anal Sex, Coming for like Ten Minutes, Cuddling, Desperation, Embarrassment, Erections, Flirting, Flirty Drug, Grinding, Horniness, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Neediness, Non-Consensual Non-Platonic Hugging, Orgasms, Pain, Randy Little Puppy, Revelations, Shameless Smut, Stroking, THIS HAS TOO MANY TAGS, Touching, Touchy-Feely, animal bite, but it’s really long okay a lot happens, jungle planet, mainly smut but you know, showering, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: One gets bitten by a strange creature on an alien planet, with interesting consequences…
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss & Three | Marcus Boone, One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some other fics I read on One and/or Three being affected by some kind of flirty drug ^^;  
> Goddamn this was a bitch to edit xD a couple of bits I really couldn’t make up my mind about… but I’m finally pretty happy with it :)

The planet was like a jungle. Three had never seen anything like it before. They were struggling through the thick undergrowth, trying not to make too much noise. Ferrous Corp’s men were after them, and they didn’t know how far behind they were. So far, they’d been walking for at least half an hour, and there hadn’t been any sign of them since they’d lost them at the start of the forest. Three thought they were just wasting time now. But he wasn’t going to argue with Two.

After a while, she came to a stop, making everyone else fall in behind her.

“What is it?” asked One.

“Dead end,” she replied.

Curious, the rest of them pushed through the bushes – and stopped abruptly. It really was a dead end. A few feet in front of them, the ground fell away in a cliff that had to be forty foot at least.

“Not that way, then,” Three said.

They carried on to the left instead, following the cliff’s edge. And kept going. After another half an hour, Three was really bored. He was tempted to just ditch everyone and find his own way back to the ship.

But then, they started to hear noises. Rustling from the bushes around them. They were all immediately on guard, aiming their guns into the trees.

Then there was a flash of movement.

One cried out, stumbling back into a tree.

Everyone spun round, blinding looking for his attacker. But after a second, Four started shooting at the ground. Three thought he’d lost it, until he got a better look at what he was shooting at. It took him a second to make sense of it. But then… yeah. It was… a creature. Like some kind of lizard or snake, with shimmering, almost dark blue scales.

“What the hell is that thing?” asked Six.

Before anyone could answer, a dozen more of the things jumped out at them. They all spun around shooting, firing barrages of bullets into the bushes and the ground until the last one stopped moving.

One was the only one that hadn’t been shooting, and that was because he was leaning against a tree, cradling his arm. On his left tricep there was a large, nasty looking wound.

“Ow,” he said, his brow creased in pain. “I think it bit me.”

“We’d better get back to the ship as soon as we can,” Two said. “That could get infected. Hell, those things could be venomous for all we know.”

With an anxious look, One nodded. They turned ninety degrees to head in the direction of the Marauder, keeping their weapons up and ready to gun down any more of the lizard things. But they didn’t see any. They must have wandered into their nest area or something.

After a while, Three noticed that One had started walking a little zigzaggedly. He was about to mention it when he nearly stumbled headfirst into a tree.

“Hey, you okay?” Six asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

“Yeah,” One said, in a strange, dazed sounding voice. “I just feel a little… weird.”

Six looked at Two worriedly.

“Let’s keep going,” she said. “We need to get him to the infirmary. Six – make sure he doesn’t concuss himself on a tree.”

Six nodded, putting his arm around One’s waist to help him walk straight as they carried on towards the ship, Two and Four in front and Three behind. There was no sign of Ferrous, but they stayed alert.

As they walked, One grew more and more unsteady, even with Six holding him up. And… bizarrely, it looked to Three like he was stroking Six’s shoulder. What was that about?

In the end, his wobbliness got so bad that Six couldn’t handle him on his own.

“Hey, Three – could you give me a hand with him?” he called over his shoulder.

Three rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

He came forwards and took One’s right side. One smiled at them both once Three had wrapped an arm round him as well.

“I like you guys,” he said. And yeah, he _was_ stroking Six’s shoulder – both of their shoulders, now. This was weird…

“We’re just… making sure you get back safe,” Six said, looking and sounding awkward.

“Yeah,” said One dreamily. “This is nice.”

His hands found both their biceps and started fondling them. Six looked at Three with a ‘help’ expression; Three shrugged back, just as baffled. Whatever that thing had done to One, it was not normal.

Then, it got worse, as One took his left arm off Six’s shoulders and wrapped it around Three’s waist.

Three stared at him. “What are you…”

One was smiling at him with an odd look in his eyes. “People don’t touch enough.”

Now he was stroking Three’s side and stomach. Six and Three watched him with concern.

“Uh, Two,” Three called.

“Yeah?”

“We’re having a bit of a… situation.”

She turned around, and raised her eyebrows at the sight of One clinging to Three and caressing him.

When he saw her, One’s smile broadened.

“Hey, Two!”

He broke away from Three and Six and stumbled into her arms.

“What…” She was just as bewildered as the rest of them as he started hugging her – in a very not-platonic way.

“I like you, too,” he said into her neck.

His hands were moving suspiciously far down her back.

“Um…” She was very flustered, trying to push him away without being too harsh. “One…”

When she got him off, he didn’t look upset, though it was clear he still wanted to touch her… or anyone else, apparently. He spotted Four and, to the guy’s clear horror, started trying to hug him too.

“You don’t say much, but you’re nice, too,” One told him.

“What’s wrong with him?” Six asked worriedly, as Four tried to bat One away.

“It must be something to do with the bite,” Two said, frowning. “We need to keep going.”

Having been successfully rejected by Four, One stood around looking lost for a moment, before he decided to return to Six and Three. Probably because they were the only ones that hadn’t pushed him off.

“Can you two manage him?” Two asked, as One wrapped his arms around Three and Six’s waists.

“We’ll do our best,” said Six.

“Come on, Pretty Boy,” Three said, prying One’s arm off him and turning him around so he and Six could support him again as they carried on walking. “We need to get you to the ship and find out what the hell’s wrong with you.”

One smiled at him. “Pretty Boy,” he repeated fondly. “You’re pretty, too.”

He was stroking Three’s shoulder again.

Three laughed awkwardly. “Thanks, buddy.”

“I like you a lot,” One said fuzzily.

Three gave him a bemused look. “Thought you hated me.”

“Yeeaaaaaah,” said One slowly. “But that’s why you’re hot.”

This was just getting weirder and weirder. What was that thing that had bitten One? Some kind of horny bug?

One took his left arm off Six again to wrap around Three. But this time, after a few moments, his hand slid under Three’s top, to stroke his bare skin. Three felt a paralysing wave of tingles spread through him from every place One touched, so intense it made him falter slightly.

“Mmm, you’re warm,” One hummed.

 _Jesus_.

He kept stroking over Three’s stomach and up to his chest, tickling the hair there. Three’s skin felt like it was buzzing.

Thank god, they seemed to be getting closer. The undergrowth had started getting sparser, which was a good sign; they had landed the shuttle in a clearing. There was still no sign of Ferrous’ men. And, thankfully, there was no sign of any more of those creatures either. Three wasn’t sure how they’d make it back to the ship if all of them got bit and started acting like One was. They’d probably end up having a giant orgy in the middle of the jungle.

Almost as though he’d heard that thought, One gave Three a much more smirky smile.

“Bet it’s very warm down here…”

His hand started heading a lot more south. Three jumped as he started trying to worm it under his waistband.

“Whoa! H-hey!” He laughed nervously as he pulled One’s hand away. “That’s not a good idea…”

One pouted.

“I wanna touch you,” he said sulkily.

Three suddenly wished he and One were having this discussion in private. Six was still on the other side of One, supporting him, staring straight ahead and trying to pretend he couldn’t hear, or see, what One and Three were doing. And Two and Four were only a few feet ahead of them.

“It’s a bit public, don’t ya think?” Three said desperately.

“I don’t mind,” One said, trying again.

Three hastily caught his hand again. “Well, I do. And I think the others do, too.”

One looked over at Six, who he seemed to have just remembered about.

“Oh, sorry,” he said. “I can do him too!”

He went to reach for Six, but Three grabbed his hand once more, this time keeping a firm grip on it.

“Not what I meant,” he said.

One glared at him. “Let me go.”

“Not if you’re gonna keep trying to molest everyone,” Three said.

The glare turned into another pout. “Why not?”

Three sighed. Clearly One wasn’t really grasping the whole ‘reason’ thing right now.

“Look –” He put One’s hand back against his stomach. “You can touch me, here,” he said. He gave One a stern look. “Just me, just here. No deviating. Got it?”

One nodded, smiling again. “Got it.”

“Good.”

Three let go of One’s hand. And he obeyed Three’s rules, going back to stroking Three’s torso. He did slip his hand under Three’s shirt again after a bit, but Three let that slide. He hadn’t said that was against the rules, after all.

Three shivered slightly as One’s hand brushed through the trail of hair below his bellybutton. He was clearly still much more interested in where that trail led… but it looked like he was enjoying this well enough. In fact, when Three glanced down… Yeah, he was enjoying himself alright. No doubt about that. Three didn’t get embarrassed easily, but this was… certainly getting him there.

“There’s the Marauder,” Two said.

 _Thank god_ , thought Three.

Two and Four went first, scanning the clearing with their guns ready. When they thought it was clear, they moved out of the trees. Six, Three and One followed close behind.

They were halfway across the clearing to the Marauder when gun shots started ringing out. Shit. Ferrous.

“We’ll cover you – get to the shuttle!” Two cried, as she and Four started returning fire.

Six pulled away to help, leaving Three to deal with One. He was practically carrying him as they crossed the last few metres to the Marauder. Three opened the door and manhandled One into a seat.

“Stay there,” he barked, ignoring One’s protests as he went back to help the others.

From the Marauder’s doorway, he started firing shots across the clearing, giving Two and Four a chance to run over to the ship. Six followed, and as soon as they were all on they closed the doors. Six crossed quickly to the console and a few seconds later, they took off, leaving Ferrous’ men firing hopelessly after them.

Once he was sure they were safely away, Three returned to One, who was squirming around in his seat like a fish out of water.

“Three!” he cried, reaching for him.

“Alright…” Three rolled his eyes, sitting next to him.

One sighed, almost in relief, immediately reaching to carry on stroking Three.

“You’re very needy, you know that?” Three muttered.

“I know,” One said, smiling.

He rubbed straight over Three’s nipples, which made him shudder pleasantly. Then, he moved down… onto his leg. Three gave him a warning look, and One returned a sheepish one. But he did avoid the _personal_ area, so Three allowed it. Though, even there was pretty dangerous. His leg was very sensitive towards the top, especially the inside of his thigh…

Thankfully, the journey back to the Raza was short. By the time they got there, Three was desperately trying not to let One’s touch affect him. But he had moved right between his legs, rubbing up as high as he could go…

One, on the other hand, definitely wasn’t bothering to resist his body’s reactions, and he was very obviously aroused, his trousers bulging as much as the unyielding material would allow. When Three pulled him to his feet and started helping him inside, he made a noise of discomfort, looking down at himself.

“This is hard to walk with,” he said.

Three couldn’t help laughing. “Yeah, I know.”

When One looked at him smirkily, he realised how that had sounded.

“Not now,” Three said quickly. “But I have… before.”

One kept smirking at him.

“I can help with that…”

Three grabbed his yet-again-wandering hand. “Oi.”

One sighed, shaking his head. “Boring.”

They followed the others onto the ship. Five and the android were waiting for them inside the airlock.

“How’d it go?” Five asked.

“The mission went fine,” Two said. “But we had a bit of an… issue afterwards.”

Five looked nervously around at them all, and noticed the way One was clinging to Three.

One noticed her at the same time and grinned.

“Five!”

He lurched out of Three’s arms toward her, pulling the confused kid into a hug, but Three grabbed him by the waistband and pulled him back before he could get too frisky.

“Oh no you don’t,” Three said, as One whined in complaint.

“But she’s so cute!” One moaned.

“Yeah, and she’s a kid! You’re not feeling up a kid!”

Five’s eyes widened at that.

“What’s going on?” she asked worriedly.

One noticed the android then, tilted his head as though not quite sure, then shrugged and went for her. Three kept hold of him while the android watched with curiosity and a tiny bit of alarm.

“He was bitten by some kind of creature,” Two explained. “It’s… done something to him. Made him act…”

She trailed off, not sure how to word it.

“Like a randy little puppy,” Three finished, still wrestling One away from Five and the android. One seemed to be enjoying it quite a lot, though.

He practically giggled at Three’s description.

“I’m a randy puppy,” he echoed.

“Yes you are,” Three agreed, managing to get One to stop squirming by wrapping his arms tightly around him. One hummed happily, stroking his hands all over Three’s back and rubbing from side to side against his front. Three could feel his erection jabbing into his own groin and it sent shivers through him.

“Let’s get him to the infirmary,” Two said.

So they did, Three having to almost wrestle him the whole way there. He seemed to keep getting worse – more and more touchy, more and more horny, and more and more distressed if Three tried to stop him. It looked like it was causing him actual pain.

Finally, they reached the infirmary. Three wrestled One onto an inclined bed, pulling a stool up next to him when One whined as he tried to move away. One kept stroking him as the others rolled up his sleeve and started looking at his arm.

“That looks nasty,” Five said worriedly, going to grab some antiseptic wipes and a painkiller shot.

She passed them to the android, who injected One with the painkiller, making him flinch. Then she started cleaning the wound.

“Ow,” complained One, brow furrowed.

“Sorry,” the android said. Wound clean, she started examining the bite more closely. “I’ll run a scan for known toxins and poisons.” As it started, she looked at Two. “I don’t suppose you brought the creature that bit him?”

“No,” said Two, looking concerned. “I didn’t think of that. Will you be able to treat him without it?”

“I’m not sure,” said the android. “If he has been infected with a venom, the easiest way to make an antidote is often by using the original venom. Without it, it could be much more difficult.”

They all looked at each other anxiously.

While they waited for the scan to finish, One pulled Three closer so he could stroke him more. Three noticed Five looking highly embarrassed, and realised she had spotted One’s erection.

“Hey, kid, why don’t you leave us to it?” he said.

“I don’t want to leave him…” she said, but she was blushing a lot and couldn’t look at One.

“We’ll call you if anything happens,” Three said.

“He’s right,” Six said. “You don’t need to see him like this.”

With a sigh, she nodded, and wandered out.

In a few minutes, the android turned to them.

“The scan is complete.”

“Did you find anything?” Two asked.

“It appears there is a strong venom in his system, as we suspected,” she said. “It comes from a creature called a narva.”

A picture flashed up on the displays of the dark-blue-scaled lizard thing that had attacked One.

“The venom is designed to keep the victim distracted, thereby making them more vulnerable and easier to prey on. This is done by increasing a variety of hormones, including oxytocin, testosterone, oestrogen, and serotonin – greatly heightening the victim’s physical and emotional desires.”

Three looked at One. “Randy puppy,” he summarised.

One grinned at him.

“Yes,” agreed the android. “The feelings can become so strong that the victim becomes increasingly distressed if they cannot satisfy them, even to the point of physical pain. This would then make it much easier for the narva to feed on the victim.”

They looked at One, who was still desperately pulling Three to him to touch. Three was almost on the bed with him at this point.

“Can you do anything?” Six asked.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have anything here that would function as an antidote,” the android told them. “Without the original venom, there is not much I can do.”

“But… he’ll be okay, right?” Two checked.

“Yes,” the android said. “The venom itself is not lethal. It will take some time to wear off, but One will be fine, as long as we make sure he is safe.”

Two nodded, relieved. “Good. Well… I guess we can lock him in his quarters…”

“I would recommend that someone stays with him,” the android put in. “He could get very distressed if left alone and might hurt himself.”

They turned to One… and Three. Three stared back for a moment. Then he gave them a look.

“You want me to agree to letting One molest me all night?” he said dryly.

Two shrugged helplessly. “Someone has to. I don’t think anyone’s particularly keen, but… you’ve been handling him well. And he seems to… ‘like’ you the most.”

“I do like you most,” One agreed, pulling Three down to nuzzle into his neck.

Three sighed. “I’d better get a big payout for this.”

Two smirked a little awkwardly. “Count on it.”

So they helped One back to his room. One kept worrying that Three was going to leave him, or that he was going to be made to sleep, both of which he seemed to really not want to do. Three assured him neither of those was happening.

When they reached his room, One and Three stepped inside. One looked at him happily as he realised they were going to be alone, though he also gave disappointed glances out at the others. It was clear he would’ve preferred a group orgy, if he’d been given that option.

Two gave Three a slightly guilty look. “I’ll keep my comm in – tell me if it gets too much or anything goes wrong,” she said. “Someone else can come take over.”

He nodded.

“See you two tomorrow,” Two said, about to close the door.

“You can stay with us, Two,” One told her, smiling.

She laughed softly. “Maybe another time.”

She closed the door, and Three hesitated for just a second before locking it. They were stuck.

One turned back to Three and sighed happily, wrapping him in a firm hug.

“We’re alone now,” he said, pulling back a little. His expression was too sly for comfort. “Right?”

“Yeah…” Three didn’t like where this was going.

“Mmm…”

One’s hands moved down to Three’s arse and squeezed it, making him jump.

“Nice…”

Three swallowed.

One went up inside his T-shirt again, stroking the muscles of his back. Then he stepped back so he could move to the front, stroking Three’s nipples again and making him shudder.

One smiled at him. “I like this.”

Three wasn’t sure what to say. His skin was tingling all over and he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything besides not getting a boner.

“Do you like it?” One asked.

“Um…” How the hell was he meant to answer that? “It’s… it’s not… bad…”

One smirked at him.

“That means it’s good.”

He carried on stroking, down from Three’s neck to his abdomen, then round his sides and up his back to his shoulder blades, and the not-boner-getting was getting harder and harder. Meanwhile One was still hard as a rock, jabbing into him when he held Three closer to stroke his back.

Then One started lifting his top up. Three gave him a slightly cautioning look, but One just looked mischievous and kept going. And Three, for reasons he couldn’t quite figure out, didn’t stop him. One pulled Three’s top over his head and dropped it to the side. Looking at him as he stroked his newly bare skin, he smiled.

“You’re so hot,” he said.

Three raised an eyebrow. “Where is all this coming from?” he asked, mostly just to distract One a little longer. “Aside from the venom, I mean. I thought I would’ve been the last person you went for.”

One shook his head. “I was just embarrassed.”

Three looked at him curiously.

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I always thought you were hot.”

 _Huh_ …

“I mean, everyone is pretty hot,” One added, with a grin.

Three snorted. “Yeah, kinda noticed you thought that.”

“Well, Five is cute,” One rectified. “Four’s least – not really my type. The android is… pretty, for an android. Six is okay. Two is second – she’s really hot. But… you’re top.”

This new info was kind of baffling to Three. Surely it had to just be the venom talking… But then why would it show a preference at all? He had no idea what to say.

“What about you?” One asked, confusing Three for a moment until he elaborated. “Who do you like best?”

“Oh…” Another thing he had no idea how to answer. “I haven’t really…”

One gave him a look. “Come on, you’ve thought about it. I know you like Two, for one thing.”

“Well, yeah…” Three said. This was so weird. “I guess… well, Five’s a kid, so ew. The robot’s a robot, so ew. Four and Six are… fine, I guess. Two… well, like you said, she’s hot. And…”

“And me?”

_Jeeze, this was not uncomfortable…_

“You…” Three shrugged. “You’re okay.”

One raised an eyebrow at him. “Just okay. Yet you agreed to stay in my room with me all night?”

“I didn’t really get much choice,” Three pointed out.

“You could’ve refused,” One said.

“Then Two would’ve been on my ass.”

“Okay,” One said, but his smirk said he wasn’t convinced.

Three realised then with a silent curse that his plan of distracting One had worked a little too well on himself, as well; without him deliberately thinking it down, his cock had started to respond. And unfortunately, it was very unlikely that One hadn’t noticed, with how close he was to him.

“I’ll just leave, then,” Three said defiantly. “I’m not a prisoner. Two can come babysit you.”

And he pulled away, walking two steps to the door – but One gasped as soon as their bodies parted contact.

“Three,” he breathed, and Three turned back and saw him trembling, his brow creased. “Please… don’t go. It hurts…”

Three sighed. He walked back over, and One fell gratefully into his arms, holding him tight. He was still shaking a little.

“Sorry,” he said weakly. “I won’t tease you. I know it’s… weird. To make a massive understatement.”

He pulled back enough that Three could see his face, and he seemed a little more lucid. He gave Three an embarrassed smile.

“Thanks for staying with me,” he said.

Three gave an awkward nod. “Well, I wasn’t gonna leave you in pain…”

They held each other for a long time, One still shaking slightly. It gradually subsided as he went back to stroking Three’s back, and down onto his backside every so often.

Then he started trying to sneak his hands under his waistband.

Three pulled away a little to eye him sternly. “Hey.”

One pouted. “I wanna touch more of you.”

“Well, that’s… We don’t do that.”

“Why not?” asked One. “You did with Two.”

When Three didn’t have an answer for that, One grinned.

His hands snuck back to the front, stroking the trail of hair from Three’s bellybutton into his trousers… and then undoing the button… pulling the zip down… When he tried to dive inside, Three grabbed his hands, looking at him desperately. But One just smiled, in a soft, reassuring way. After a few long seconds, Three let go of One’s hands. One’s smile broadened as he slipped them inside.

He found the nest of hair, which was enough to make Three shudder. His left stayed there, while his right carried on… until it touched Three’s hardening cock. Three let out a long breath as One’s hand kept sliding down, wrapping around him from underneath.

One grinned at him. “Big.”

As overwhelmed as Three was, he couldn’t resist an opportunity to be cocky, and smirked back. “You bet it is.”

Even just having his dick in One’s hand was making it grow faster. It was becoming very hard to think of anything else. Then One started stroking it, and that was the end for him.

His other hand was still combing through Three’s pubic hair. After a while, it slipped out, round, and back in, to cup and squeeze his butt cheek. Three puffed out air in surprise.

“Not so bad, huh?” One asked cheekily.

Three glared at him.

“Wasn’t about it being _bad_ ,” he muttered mutinously. “Obviously having your dick stroked isn’t going to be _bad_ …”

One grinned.

He took his hand out of the back of Three’s trousers again, to start awkwardly undoing his own. Three was surprised he’d lasted this long, given how hard he had been for so long. It couldn’t have been comfortable. But One had seemed much more interested in touching him, than appeasing himself.

When he was done, he reached in to adjust himself and sighed. Then he slipped his hand back down Three’s trousers again, smirking at him.

After a moment, he said, “You can touch me, if you want, you know…”

Three hesitated. Up until now, he’d put his arms around One, sure, but he hadn’t really done much else. He wasn’t sure if One meant the kind of touching he’d been doing before, with the stroking, or the kind he was doing now… but he wasn’t sure how he felt about either.

Eventually, he started stroking One’s back a little. He gathered from One’s smile that it was a good move, if a small one.

“I wanna do something…” One said, looking a little nervous. “I’m not sure if you’ll like it…”

He moved even closer, their bodies pressing together. He looked right at Three, right into his eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

Three had not been expecting that at all. His heart was pounding as One’s lips moved against his, his arms still for once, one around his waist and the other down his trousers. Eventually, when he was over the shock, Three started to kiss back. He was a little hesitant, his own hands frozen on One’s back.

Meanwhile, One’s right hand started moving again, fondling Three’s cock. It was fully hard now and throbbing from One’s touch. Add that to the kiss and Three was really close to losing it.

After a while, One pulled back, smiling a little shyly at Three. Three swallowed, his heart still thudding.

“Jesus, One,” he muttered. “You’re not helping my self-control here.”

One smirked at him, looking very pleased by those words. “So you do wanna have sex with me.”

Three narrowed his eyes. “My cock wants to have sex with whoever is touching it,” he corrected. “Don’t get a big head.”

One chuckled. “I’ll take it.”

He shuffled Three’s trousers down a little so he could more easily stroke him. It was starting to feel _really_ good, to the point that he was leaking onto One’s hand. As One rubbed over the dripping tip with his thumb, Three’s legs went weak.

One started kissing him again as he continued stroking his highly sensitive cock, his other hand worming down the back of his trousers again. Three let a bit of his control go and moaned softly into his mouth. His arms wrapped tighter around One’s back.

He got so lost in it that he hardly noticed when One pushed his trousers further down with the hand at the back, freeing his cock entirely. He did notice, though, when One’s hand wrapped fully around him and started moving up and down. His breathing was harsh, his whole body trembling.

“Wanna lie down?” One asked him, looking down at his shaking legs.

It took him a second to process that. “One…”

One shrugged innocently. “Standing’s just a little tiring.”

After a moment, Three sighed and nodded. Self-control was fading fast.

They moved to the bed, a little awkwardly as One insisted on keeping his hand on Three’s cock. Before they sat down, One paused, then used his free hand to try and push his trousers down. It was a bit of a struggle, and after a bit Three gave in and helped him; as he bent down, One kept his hands on his shoulders, always maintaining some form of contact.

With a muttered, ‘what the hell…’, Three took his own trousers off while he was down there. And One took the opportunity to pull his own T-shirt off at the same time.

One smiled at Three when he straightened up, kissing him again, and they both gasped as their sensitive, almost-bare cocks brushed together. One sat down on the bed and shuffled back, keeping hold of Three’s hand so he had to crawl on over him. Three’s whole body was thrumming, his head completely full of fuzz, as he lay down on top of One.

“I don’t know if we should be doing this…” he said softly.

One stroked his back. “There’s nothing wrong with it. We both want to… right?”

Three swallowed, but, after a moment, he nodded.

“Then why shouldn’t we?” said One.

Three looked at him, still conflicted. The thing was, he didn’t know if he was taking advantage of One, while he didn’t have full control of himself.

One put a hand on the back of his neck, stroking gently.

“I want this,” he said. “Not just the venom, _me_.”

He pulled him down into a kiss. Three sighed and relaxed into it. One’s hands went back to stroking his back.

“Love how strong you are,” One muttered, squirming a little beneath Three to feel his weight fully against him.

Three couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the feel of One’s body too. He was smaller, of course, but still muscly, and the combination of being easy to wrap his arms around while still deliciously firm was, well, pretty nice.

One’s lips were nice, too. Soft and gentle yet insistent and eager. He was a good kisser.

After a while, One rolled Three to the side, slipped his hand down his boxers and took his cock again. Three drew a shaky breath at the sudden pleasure. One smirked at him as he resumed stroking.

“This venom is making you very forward,” Three muttered.

One chuckled.

He took Three’s hand, and Three watched in confusion as he moved it to his stomach. But as he slid it down a little, to the waistband of his boxers, he got it. He gave One a warning look, while One grinned hopefully. With a half-hearted roll of his eyes, Three submitted.

His fingers crept beneath One’s waistband and kept on moving down. They soon found One’s pubic hair and combed through it as they went. And then he touched his cock. He looked at One as he curled his hand under and around it, just as One had done to him. One looked back with a lustful light in his eyes.

It felt really strange, touching another guy’s cock, but it was hard and hot and dripping and throbbing slightly and… he liked it.

He kissed One as he started stroking it up and down. One groaned softly and wrapped his arm tighter around him. Three was still a little worried – that he was taking advantage here, that this wasn’t what One really wanted, and when this wore off he would hate Three even more for violating him while he was vulnerable. But there were times when he could see the real One underneath the venom. He was sure of it. And when he had said he wanted this… that was one of them.

When he reached the head, One made a high-pitched sound that could only have been called a whimper. He looked at Three with utter bliss, moving his hips a little to push further into his hand.

“This what you wanted?” Three muttered inches from his lips.

One managed a smirk and nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, yes… Exactly…”

“Randy little puppy,” Three murmured, and One grinned and nodded in agreement.

After a little while, One rolled on top, his legs between Three’s. He started moving his hips, grinding down onto Three. Their cocks rubbed together and Three gasped. And eventually, he found himself mirroring the movements, thrusting upwards in return. One grinned victoriously at that.

“Maybe you are a little, too,” he said cheekily.

Three glared, with very little feeling. “Only because you’re being so demanding. Not giving me much choice.”

One smirked. “You’re enjoying it, though.”

“Kinda hard not to when you got someone grinding into your cock,” Three muttered, to which One chuckled.

“Good work on my part, then,” he said cheerily.

They kept grinding into each other, both panting desperately. Three stroked One’s back, and One leant down over him, pushing his face into his neck. He pressed kisses there, making Three’s skin tingle.

After a while, One paused in their movements, his lips next to Three’s ear.

“Three… wanna fuck me?” he asked quietly.

Three swallowed. “Uhhh…”

One leant back again to look at him and smiled. “I’d like it,” he promised. “A _lot_.”

 _Me too_ , thought Three. _But that’s not really the point_.

Given that he was still concerned about what they’d already done being quite a few steps too far, and One hating him tomorrow because of it, he thought he at least had to keep some of the boundaries here.

“One, I… I don’t think we should,” he said, trying to sound firm. When One opened his mouth to protest, Three cut in first. “I know you say you want it, but… I think it’s pretty clear you’re not fully yourself right now. And I don’t want to do anything if you might regret it later.”

One looked sulky, but he didn’t try and protest. It seemed like he knew Three had a point.

“We can,” Three said, “Definitely. Don’t get me wrong, I would definitely be up for it. But tomorrow. If you still want it then, I’ll fuck you all day long.”

One shuddered a little at the idea, his disappointment overtaken by his desire at the thought of Three fucking him for hours on end, until his arse was so sore he could hardly walk for the rest of the week. God, Three was not helping himself thinking things like that.

“Okay,” One agreed, smirking at him. “But I hope you mean that, because I’m definitely going to want it tomorrow.”

Three grinned back. “That’s good. Because, god, you are really getting me going.”

He pulled One down to kiss him avidly, pressing his hips down with his hands so that One continued the grinding from before. He did, and it went on for quite a while. Three thought they might just spend the rest of the night doing this. And he would not have minded one bit.

But then something changed. Out of nowhere, One started speeding up desperately, his hands clenched tight in the bed sheets either side of Three. And then, just as suddenly, he stopped, with a moan of pain.

“One? What is it?” Three asked worriedly. He put his hands on the sides of One’s head to try and get him to meet his eyes. “What happened?”

“It hurts,” he said, managing to focus on Three for a moment. “I-it really hurts. I don’t know why…”

He trailed off into more howls of pain, collapsing on top of Three. Three held him tightly, appalled and with no idea what to do.

“What do you need?” he asked desperately. “One? Do you know what you need?”

One whimpered. “To cum. I think,” he said weakly. “I think I went too slow.”

Three nodded. “Okay. Then give me that cock.”

With a shaky laugh, One rolled off Three onto his back. Three leant up on his elbow and pulled One’s boxers down to his knees, letting his cock spring free. Then he took it in his hand and started pumping quickly up and down, squeezing firmly. One whimpered again. Three looked at him and his eyes were squeezed closed, his mouth open drawing shallow breaths.

“Is that better?” he asked.

“A bit,” One said feebly. “Keep going.”

Three nodded and did, his hand moving as fast as he could make it. One’s cock leaked streams of pre-cum onto Three’s hand, which lubricated his movements, allowing him to go even faster. One’s right hand searched for Three and, when it found him, slipped down to wrap around his cock in turn. But he didn’t move – he just held it, gripping firmly. He whimpered again.

“I think,” he said quietly, “I think I… I need you… inside me.”

He managed to look at Three, and was wearing an apologetic expression.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “You don’t have to.”

Three swallowed. “No,” he said. “If that’s what you need…”

One used his free hand to stroke Three’s cheek.

“I promise I won’t be mad tomorrow,” he said. “Even if I say I didn’t want it… we needed it now. To stop the pain.”

Three nodded. He was still worried but One was right. He was shuddering with pain. Surely his non-envenomated self would understand Three fucking him to stop him from hurting. He was stubborn, though, and not always the most reasonable when it came to Three… He just had to hope.

One rolled onto his side, bending forward so that his backside was easily accessible to Three. Three brought his right hand back briefly to spread some of One’s excessive amounts of pre-cum between his cheeks, which made One gasp softly. Then Three started to slide a finger inside.

“Oh,” One gasped. “Yes. That’s good.”

Glad they were on the right track, Three kept going, slowly pushing the finger inside until he was up to his knuckle. Then he drew it out and One gasped again.

“More,” he said desperately.

Three did as he was told, this time sliding two fingers inside. It was pretty tight, but as he moved them in and out the muscles loosened and opened for him. One was breathing hard and moaning, moving his hips back and forth a little to facilitate Three’s movements.

As soon as he thought One was ready, Three yanked his boxers off and rubbed the remaining pre-cum on his cock. Then he pressed it to One’s entrance. As he breached the hole, One made a small, high-pitched sound of pleasure and relief. With a small amount of force, Three slid into his tight hole.

“Yes,” One moaned, almost sobbing in relief. “That’s it. Thank you…”

Three sighed, glad that he was no longer in pain. He began to move out and back in, wrapping his arms around One and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

After a little while, One whimpered again and dragged one of Three’s hands to his cock. Three snorted.

“Still need to cum too, huh?” he asked.

One nodded, a little sheepish.

So Three resumed jerking him as he slowly fucked his butt. One kept moaning, but in a much nicer way than before, moans of pleasure and ecstasy not pain. Soon his cock was dribbling again as he started to approach the climax. Three squeezed the shaft, stroking faster up and down and plunging deep into his arse until One started to tremble, his moans reaching a peak. Three felt his insides spasming as he came, his cock throbbing too as it spurted out hot semen onto the bed and his hand. One was making the kind of noises Three had never, ever thought he could make, and he couldn’t help picking up the speed a little – but One did not seem to have a problem with that. In fact –

“Yes – Three, please – fuck me harder,” he moaned desperately.

Three did, speeding up until he was drilling into him – and One cried out and somehow came again, his cock shuddering as his body kept forcing out more and more fluid, his whole frame jerking and convulsing with the force of it.

“Cum in me,” One begged.

And Three kept pounding until he did, his voice joining One’s as he exploded inside him and pleasure lit his entire body on fire. And One was still coming too, somehow, impossibly – his cock just shooting out reams and reams of semen until it ran itself dry, and even then it still kept throbbing, just sending out continuous bursts of pleasure until One was a quivering, brainless mess on the bed, his own semen pooling around him.

Breathing so hard it didn’t feel like he was getting any oxygen from it, Three slowly pulled his cock free. More semen trickled out to join the pool around One, which had started seeping back to him too. One was still twitching, still cumming, still whimpering as the unending pleasure broke his brain. Three grabbed his hand to give him an anchor and he squeezed it hard.

Finally, after minutes, it seemed to be subsiding, One’s body trembling to a stop, a pitiful noise of relief escaping him as his grip loosened on Three’s hand.

As soon as he could, Three rolled onto his back, heart racing, trying to get some breathable air. He was boiling, too, drenched in sweat. But after a few moments, One started shivering. He could hardly move, but he managed to reach back a trembling arm to grab Three’s wrist and pull weakly.

“Still?” Three said incredulously, rolling back over to cuddle up to him again.

One nodded with a plaintive whimper.

“Jeeze, this thing doesn’t let up.”

“When is this going to wear off?” One moaned. “I’ve already been fucked up the butt and cum for about ten minutes – what more do I want?!”

Three laughed.

“Well, I’m a little tired to do anything else,” he said. “Unless you really need to…”

“Oh, no, don’t worry,” said One. “It’s… it’s definitely getting better. I don’t need to _do_ anything anymore. I just still need contact, apparently.”

Three smiled. “That I can handle.”

So he rolled One over with his arm, putting the other around his shoulders and pulling him in to snuggle against his side. One sighed shakily, but happily, as Three stroked his back and arm.

It took a while for him to completely settle down. But eventually, he reached enough of a level of peace that he drifted off to sleep, one hand on Three’s chest, over his heart.

A little while later, he started smiling and slowly rubbing his still erect cock on Three’s leg. Three chuckled.

“Of course,” he muttered.

The next morning, Three was awoken by a loud, “Fuck!”

Blinking blearily around, he saw One rolled over with his hands over his face.

“You okay?” he asked.

“No!” One replied muffledly. “Oh god! I can’t believe I – What the fuck was I –?!”

He gave up on words, just groaning emphatically into his hands.

 _Crap_. Three winced. This was exactly what he’d been afraid of. That One would wake up and be horrified by what they’d done, and hate Three even more for being a (very active) part of it.

“It’s okay,” Three assured him. “Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t your fault… It was the venom.”

“It’s so embarrassing,” One whined. He briefly took his hands off his face and looked back at Three, only to immediately roll and bury his face back in the pillow. “And we… you…”

Three winced again. “I know. I tried to stay in control but… Sorry. I should’ve done better.”

At that, there was a pause, then One rolled over to look at him properly, frowning.

“What?”

Three frowned back, confused.

“I… shouldn’t have let myself lose control. I was supposed to be looking after you, and I knew you wouldn’t want me to, but I just… lost it,” he said. “And then you were in pain and it was the only thing you thought would help, so…”

One was still frowning.

“Wait… Hold on, you’re… you’re apologising for fucking me?” he asked. He seemed totally baffled.

“Well, yeah,” Three said, pretty baffled himself.

One suddenly started laughing. Three had no idea what was going on.

“I don’t get the joke,” he eventually said.

One just grinned at him.

“I just can’t believe you’re apologising for fucking me,” he said.

“You’re the one who was going on about how embarrassing it was and that you can’t believe we did it!” Three said, throwing up his hands.

That seemed to provide some insight to One, who smiled warmly.

“No – Three, _that’s_ not what I’m embarrassed about,” he told him. “I’m embarrassed about… well, everything else! The way I acted, and everything I said, and how _touchy_ I was… especially in front of everyone else. No – oh god – _with_ everyone else?! And Five – oh my god.”

He threw his hands over his face again.

“Did I really imply that I would…”

“Yeah,” said Three, smirking a little. He was still confused but, unless One was lying, he wasn’t upset with him. And that was good by him. “You were a very randy puppy.”

One managed a laugh.

“Jesus… That venom was strong.” He lowered his hands again, shaking his head. But he met Three’s eyes again. “ _That_ was the embarrassing part. But the… the outcome… where we ended up…”

He was actually blushing a little, and grinning.

“That was… that was definitely worth it,” he said, swallowing. Three watched him, surprised. One really seemed to be… well, _aroused_ , thinking about it.

He hesitated, confused, not sure how to approach this.

“So you… you liked it?” he asked quietly.

One nodded easily. “Fuck yes.”

Seeing Three’s continued confusion, he added, “Let’s just say… there’s a reason the venom made me lean towards you the most.”

Three was struggling to process exactly what he was saying.

“So you… you wanted me to…” God, words were not normally this hard. “Not just because the venom…?”

One nodded. “ _I_ did. For so long.”

Three gaped at him, finally understanding. “And you had to wait ‘til you were poisoned by some lizard thing to tell me?”

One spread his hands, looking sheepish. “It’s kinda awkward to tell one of your crewmates you want them to screw you. Especially when you’re meant to hate each other.”

Three just grinned. He couldn’t help it anymore. One had wanted Three to fuck him. He’d actually wanted to. He hadn’t just been super hornified by the venom – well, he had, but that had just made him loopy and uninhibited enough to actually go for it with Three. He’d wanted to all along.

“You dick,” he complained, grabbing One and kissing him passionately. One moaned softly into his mouth with surprise, but he quickly fell into it, wrapping his arms around Three in return.

When Three pulled back, he gave One a very suggestive grin.

“So,” he said. “About that all-day-long fuck…”

One laughed, but his red cheeks and shining eyes gave away how eager he was for that idea.

Three kissed him again, stroking down the side of his body.

But before he got anywhere, One suddenly broke away with a cry.

“Ow! Owwww!”

He shifted away, legs curling up as he moaned in pain. Three watched him in horror.

“One? It’s not still hurting?”

One shook his head, breathing hard.

“No – not like that,” he said. “This is… this is different – aw, fuck!”

He managed to meet Three’s eyes.

“My cock is not happy with me,” he said, and Three couldn’t help laughing a little.

“Right,” he said, understanding. One had been erect for at least an hour or two before he’d finally cum – and then he’d cum like a machine for about ten minutes straight. And then he’d _still_ been erect. It was no wonder he was sore. It was a blue-balls situation of epic proportions.

“Do _not_ turn me on,” One said firmly. And Three couldn’t stop himself bursting out laughing.

“Yes, sir,” he said. “No sexy for me.”

One managed a smirk. He lay curled up until the pain began to fade again, and then he sighed and snuggled back into Three’s side.

“Think we’re gonna have to put that all-day-long idea on hold for a while,” he said. “Sorry.”

Three chuckled. “It’s fine,” he said. “As long as you’re not gonna change your mind.”

One smiled. “Not a chance.”

“Good.”

They lay there cuddling, just enjoying the feel of each other. But after a while, One groaned.

“I didn’t do anything!” Three said quickly.

“No, it’s not that,” One muttered. “I just… can’t believe I actually told you to fuck me harder.”

Three laughed fondly. “I mean, I wasn’t complaining.”

One looked up at him with a bashful smirk. “I know you weren’t.”

Three smiled and stroked his arm. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “It’s between us.”

“Not all of it is,” One grumbled.

“Well, the worst is,” Three said, chuckling and kissing One on the head when he grumbled some more. “And they know it wasn’t your fault; you were poisoned. They’re just gonna be glad you’re okay.”

One sighed. “Yeah…”

“Anyway,” Three said, “if you had to get bit by a sex lizard to have the guts to show me how you felt, then I’m very glad you did.”

One looked up at him, smiling. Three leaned down to kiss him – just briefly, not enough to risk arousing him at all.

“And if it means you have to be utterly mortified for a while, I’ll just have to deal,” Three concluded, making One laugh heartily.

They stayed in bed for a couple of hours, until One felt okay to try moving. Three got up first to help him as he tried to stand. He was still very weak after everything, his legs trembling as he put weight on them. But Three supported him until he felt steady enough on his own.

First things first, they went to grab a shower. They were both covered in dried sweat and semen from the puddle they’d been lying in, and something told them it would be best not to turn up to breakfast like that.

In the interested of not getting turned on, One faced away from Three as he washed himself, and Three tried carefully washing him. He made sure not to touch any really sensitive parts, just stroking the skin of One’s chest and back. It felt good, but in enough of a romantic and non-sexual way that One could enjoy it without getting aroused. He did the more dicey parts himself, wincing slightly at how tender his cock and balls were, and the slight soreness of his butt.

When they were both clean, they dried off and got dressed. Then they headed slowly to the mess, One still a little tentative on his feet.

“There you are!” said Two as they came in. “I was just about to come check on you. How, um… how’d it go?”

One and Three looked at each other. One looked like he might just drop dead from embarrassment, re-remembering everything he said and did in front of the others.

“Three took care of me,” was all he said. He tried to sit down, and Three supported him on the way down, before taking a seat next to him.

“Took care of you, or took _care_ of you?” Six asked, his tone and smirk making it clear what he meant.

Three glared at him. “None of your business,” he said bluntly. “Didn’t see anyone else volunteering to look after One. So what happened is between us.”

That shut him up.

“Well, whatever you did, I’m glad you’re okay,” Two said to One.

He smiled awkwardly. “Thanks.”

Three got up to get them both some food, and One smiled gratefully at him as he passed him his plate. He ate ravenously, only stopping when he realised everyone was watching him in amusement. His face went a little red.

“I burned up a lot of energy,” he murmured embarrassedly.

Three glared at the others until they went back to their own food. He didn’t want them embarrassing One until he felt too mortified to sleep with Three again. He was looking forward to that day-long fuck too much.

As they ate, Three kept glancing at One, at his cute red cheeks. He still couldn’t believe this was real, and One had really wanted this for so long. After a little while, he put a hand on One’s thigh and started stroking it up and down. He laughed at himself internally – now _he_ was the one craving contact. One glanced at him, smiling slightly.

But when he got a little overexcited and his strokes moved to the inside of One’s leg, One winced and Three froze.

“Ow,” One complained. He glared at Three. “What did I say?!”

Three laughed guiltily, taking his hand back. “Sorry.”

They looked at the others, who were watching them in confusion. One blushed a little more, but Three was done with that – he turned One’s head toward him and kissed him. Just a peck on the mouth, and One stared at him for a second afterwards before grinning and turning back to his food. Still embarrassed, but now embarrassedly happy, too. That was more like it.

Three carried on eating as well, smiling. He glanced up at the others, who all looked astonished. Two was almost grinning and Five’s mouth was a little ‘o’. Three knew they’d be dying for the whole story, and he felt a great deal of satisfaction in not giving it to them. That was for him and One alone.


End file.
